


You want what you cannot have, and that's why you love it so much

by SubnSapphic



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubnSapphic/pseuds/SubnSapphic
Summary: Lots of consensual Dominance and Submission
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 17





	You want what you cannot have, and that's why you love it so much

" _Please... please Mistress please..._ " These words were the only thing her pleasure-addled mind could produce right now. She had been edging for nearly two hours, and every time she asked and begged and pleaded to be released from this torture, her Mistress just smiled and said. "No, pet. Edge for me."

And everytime she edged, her Mistress took her wrists and guided them away from her aching pussy. "Good girl" was the praise she earned, accompanied by a shower of kisses every now and then. This time, Mistress just looked at her. "You're my good girl, aren't you?" 

" _Y-yes Mistress..._ "

"And what do good girls do, pet?"

" _G-good girls don't... ah... don't cum with... without permission, Mistress_ "

"That's right." she released her pet's wrists "edge again for me, my good girl. My sweet girl. Make it a good one, it's gonna be your last". That sent a visible shiver through her pet's body. 

" _B_ _ut... please Mistress pleeease...._ "

"Please... what, pet? Use your words."

" _Please Mistress... I want to cum..._ "

Her Mistress let out a laugh and looked at her with a grin that was always followed with something evil. "My sweet, dumb pet. Didn't I just tell you that you are my good girl? You are my good girl, are you not, slut?"

" _Yes Mistress..._ "

"And good girls don't cum, do they?"

" _No, they do not, Mistress..._ "

"That's right. So why do you want to cum then?"

" _B-because... I'm aching so much... and I'm so close... and it would feel so good..._ "

"It would feel good you say, but that's just true for you, isn't it, slut? I wouldn't enjoy you cumming. You gave me control over your orgasms because you want me to decide, because you're a toy, a slut who gets off on being controlled, who wants to feel her Mistress' assertion and domination in the most visceral and personal way. And what better way to control you than with your own pleasure?"

" _I'm sorry Mistress..._ "

"Oh shhhh, baby, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong, we all need a reminder sometimes. But I think I have an idea, my little slut." With those words, Mistress took both of her pet's wrists in one hand, held them up and with the other, slid her fingers in her slut's pussy. 

"You reeeeally want to cum, don't you slut?~" she asked while wiggling her fingers around. 

" _I do, Mistress_ " she cried out, " _I do, I really do_ "

"And do you relinquish all the power you have over your pussy to me, pet? Do you really want to make this *my* pussy, to play with as I please?"

She began to build towards another, intense edge " _Yes Mistress_ " she cried out again, tears rolling down her face, " _Yes I do, this pussy is yours! You own it! You control it! You control me!_ "

Another grin crossed Mistress' face, as she ripped another hard edge from her pet and pulled her hand away. She cried out in agony and her Mistress took her in, cradled her in her arms and showered her with kisses. "Shhh baby, it's ok. Let it out. Let it fade away. It hurts, but you're safe. I got you." her pet snuggled up on her, crying into her Mistress. "You're not gonna cum today, sweetie. But you will get to cum tomorrow. We'll get you all worked up, just like right now. And when you're on the very edge" she flicked her pet's clit one last time, earning another cry of frustration, "we'll take it away. We'll let that orgasm spill over and fizzle out. That's right baby, we're gonna ruin that lovely orgasm of yours."

" _B-but Mistress... will I cum after that?_ "

"What do you mean, 'cum after that'? I will let you cum tomorrow and that's it."

" _No I mean... like... a real orgasm!_ "

"Sweetie, it is going to be a real orgasm! I will really let you ruin tomorrow!"

" _Mistress please... please when can I cum again?_ "

"Oh I don't know yet, pet. Cumming is something special and rare, and you'll have to earn it and work for it. And when the time comes, I'll ruin you again, baby. I'm gonna let you cum and pull away, and it's gonna be amazing. It's gonna blow your mind. Whenever you get a release, when you get that sweet sweet orgasm that you've been building up for for months, it's gonna be ruined."

" _Mistress that's so cruel..._ "

"I know baby. But it's what you want, isn't it? It's what makes you wetter than anything else. Not getting any pleasure, despite needing it sooooo bad, all just because I want you to suffer. I enjoy making you cry, I love seeing you suffer. And you love it, you love writhing in pain and frustration for me, your brain is wired in a way that it wants nothing more than to serve me and my twisted desires. It's what you wanted me to do when you gave me control of your orgasms. To be cruel, relentless, merciless. You need it rough, you need me to be strict, you need to be fucking dominated like the little bitch that you are. Isn't that right, slut?"

" _Yes Mistress..._ "

"Please look me in the eyes, Marianne. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked back at her, confident and with a soft, loving smile. " _Yes, I really do Leonie. I want to be denied, and I want to be controlled. I'm just too horny and needy right now to think straight..._ "

"Shhh, I know." Leonie gave her girlfriend a kiss. "It's ok. I'm here for you. You did great and I'm so proud of you. You're so strong, and I wouldn't do this to you if I didn't love you and trusted you. You can always, *always*, back out if it gets too much. Just say the safeword and I'll stop, and you can cum (really cum) as much as you want, for as long as you want. I love you baby"

" _Thank you, I love you too._ " She kissed her girlfriend back. " _I'm still really worked up and achey though. Can I please eat you out, Miss?_ "

Leonie smiled at her. "Of course you can. I'm really worked up as well, and it's gonna distract you from your own need down there." They embraced in yet another kiss and sensually ran their hands over each other's body before Leonie grabbed a handful of hair, gently guiding her girlfriend down along her body to her own wet pussy. 


End file.
